


Hydrangea(绣球花)

by awaycatwogua



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 17:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>写完啦写完啦写完啦。<br/>这次的短篇来源于一些我自己的真实经历。绣球花是原产四川的植物，多数人叫它紫阳花，但我的家乡叫它绣球。绣球的花和根茎都可入药（不过萃取毒品是我乱编的！不要信！），花语是“黑暗中的幸福和希望”，是我在学习绘画中画得最多的花卉。<br/>在这篇带着黑暗色彩的文章中，Steve的战场在现实，Tony的战场在幻境。在被绑架之后，Steve尽力寻找和治疗，Tony在重伤之下传出消息，在混沌的幻境中固守内心的防线。<br/>即使他们不再是美国队长和钢铁侠，在黑暗时期的流亡，在拯救和逃离之中，他们仍然是普通人的英雄。<br/>而且始终相爱。</p><p> </p><p>谢谢@晴九折 大官人累到深夜帮我这个蠢人排版，谢谢@青鸟明月汤 一直支持我出盾铁本战死线，帮我做盾铁本的封面，当然还有仓鼠们！给你们爱爱！</p></blockquote>





	Hydrangea(绣球花)

“姓名？”  
“Steven.”  
“年龄？”  
“21.”  
“登记表上面写着你需要钱。”  
“……我母亲昨天确诊了肺癌。”  
“……”  
“哪个对手奖金最高？”  
“……拜托，我需要赚些快钱。”  
“………………Anthony，这家伙是个疯子，受过最重的伤但还没输过，你确定？”  
“……是的。”  
“你知道Hydrangea的规矩吧，小子，别说我没提醒——”  
“您知道，我很需——”  
“……好吧，肌肉小子，我就看你还有点盼头，19号，去那边等着。”  
“感谢您。”  
“…………………………………………………………”  
“别说Old Jenna没提醒你，肌肉小子，别买那个黄种老头的东西。”  
“我知道了。感谢您，Jenna。”

 

Tony从来没见过这种花，饱和度温柔的颜色，小簇的花朵圈出一个球形。  
但他现在十分熟悉绣球花的香味。  
从神盾局解散，他被九头蛇秘密逮捕之后，监狱管理者只给他少量的清水和干面包维生，配菜是足量的殴打和水刑。  
三个月来他所处的水牢，是专为他设计的产物。整体高度比他的身高低一指，液面高度则刚好没过他的鼻腔，他需要一直屈起身体，踮起脚尖才能呼吸；水中混杂着他流失的血液，被殴打后的脏污，以及绣球花的某种萃取物。  
浓烈沉闷的植物香味使他头晕目眩，殴打后的伤口浸泡在污水中，无法愈合。  
九头蛇试图用绣球花对他洗脑。放在以前，Tony会毫无顾忌地大笑——能用一枝鲜花大杀四方的，只有Coulson这个变态。但现在的他无法轻视这种柔和的植物，那郁结的浓厚香气令他时刻作呕，时时刻刻，丝丝缕缕地，抽走他抵抗的意志。即使是被绝境病毒强化过的大脑也无法抵御——不，是更难以抵御。  
就像在反应堆手术时，吴医生给他用的，那些细长的银针——针灸。传统的针灸可以减缓麻醉中人体血液的流速，使弹片还未走完循环——进入Tony的心脏，就被吴医生一一取出。  
最坚固最现代化的防御手段，Tony想，总是被最古老原始的东西一举击溃。  
绣球花的香味，在Tony的脑海中，盘旋成一座球形的堡垒。

Old Jenna看着Steve拿出一小卷纸钞，从黄种老头手中接过针剂。  
她摇摇头。  
“噢，我亲爱的Jenna，”穿着优雅白裙的女人俯身亲吻她的面颊，“你总是那么心软，总是觉得这些来用命赚快钱的傻子有药可救。”  
“Vanessa，”Old Jenna颤颤巍巍地扶起女人的手，亲吻她的手背，“女王陛下。”  
Vanessa随意地挥挥手，体格庞大的男人走到她身边，递给她一杯香槟。  
Old Jenna悄悄躬身退出门外。  
女人轻啜粉红色的酒液，男人的大手以一种极不相称的轻柔，握住了她的腰肢。

“好东西，这可是好东西啊，两百五不算贵，不算贵！”兜售拳药的老头咧开一嘴黄牙，向Steven点点头。  
“好东西——好东西。”  
Steven扯了扯裤子，把皮带解下，换上拳击短裤——金属的针尖覆盖了喑哑的涂料，滑落在短裤的暗袋内，没有发出光泽。Steven取出几粒药片干咽下去，数秒之后，他的的皮肤开始发红，肌肉贲起，呼吸稍微加快。老头并没走开，浑浊的眼睛像劣质的玻璃珠，有意无意地打量着Steven服食拳药——兴奋剂之后的神情，Steven毫不在意。  
“Coulson已就位。”Steven轻声低语，“针剂拿到了。”  
仿生皮肤制成的耳机中，男人娇媚的喘息声截然停止。红发女人低沉的声音响起，“罗曼洛夫在此。”  
夜色掩映的地狱厨房，未佩戴仿生耳机的红色身影忽然侧耳倾听。他突然挥出比利棒，棒身拉出细韧的钢丝，指引他疾步向前走去。

 

九头蛇在用绣球花萃取液给自己洗脑，挖出脑子里的残存。神盾的备份，武器的设计，复仇者的下落……还有绝境的秘密。  
当意识到这一点时，Tony毫不犹豫地选择了一个应急使用的脑备份。  
自以为已经熟稔知晓秘密的九头蛇，在一个月前将他带到Hydrangea。  
他看到被绣球花装点得温柔美好的地下黑拳场。坚硬的土地里润湿着血水，绣球花的香味也遮不住那庞杂的气味，带了兴奋剂的气味，带了绝望的气味。  
Tony意识到九头蛇在使用“经济有效”的办法处理无用的人，突然觉得有些好笑。说真的，犯罪学有没有MBA可以读？愚蠢的纳粹。  
但他低估了Hydrangea的女主人。女人看了一眼Tony，然后取来注射器，为他注射了一针萃取液。  
应急脑备份的覆盖，九头蛇的绝境提取，折磨身体的伤口，加上一管绣球花针剂。  
Tony望着漫天大雪中的绣球花堡垒，陷入了混沌。

 

绣球花清淡的香气，令Steven恶心欲呕。  
Anthony毫无章法的拳头，重重落在Steven的胸骨上。抑制住泛滥的胃酸，Steven跳出Anthony的攻击区域。Anthony左拳挥向Steven，被肌肉虬结的小臂挡开。Steven连续的重拳击打在Anthony小腹上，漂亮的速度引来圈外观众的大声叫好。观战的肥胖男人激动得猛力敲打栏杆，一脚踩碎了那朵飘落的绣球花。  
但Anthony并没有因为腹部的重拳躬下身体。他似乎感觉不到痛楚，再次扑向Steven。Steven弹跳起来，高度足以让过Anthony的身高，他回身踢出右腿，击中Anthony的面颊。血水混着唾液被吐出裂口的嘴唇，Anthony被强劲的力道踢翻在地。  
他跪在地上喘气，Steven也暂停打斗。但圈外的观众并不满意，纷纷拍打栏杆，喝起倒彩。Old Jenna接通Anthony的项圈，强烈的电击令他口吐白沫，他疯狂地撕抓起脖子上的项圈。  
然后项圈下紧压着的一块狗牌掉落出来。  
“身份确认，是Tony。”Steve低语着，“速战速决。”  
Anthony疯狂的撕抓，并没有扯下项圈，反而把脖子抓得鲜血淋漓。Steven仿佛等得不耐烦，一脚踢向Anthony的下巴。颌骨碎裂的声音清晰可闻。观众们集体沉默了一秒钟，然后疯狂地涌到拳笼边缘，拍打着，嘶喊着，让Steven杀死Anthony。  
Steven遂了这些观众的愿。他拍拍短裤，将手掌上的血水拂去，突然出手掐住Anthony的脖子。Anthony像一只待宰杀的鸡，被Steven的力量提到半空。他的双手疯狂地挥舞，碰触到Steven的手臂，然后深深抓入。  
一分钟，Steven掌心注射器的药物生效，Anthony的头无力地垂下。  
然而观众仍然沉浸在震撼之中。  
Anthony的十指在没有任何武器的情况下，深深插入Steven健壮的手臂中，当Steven放开扼断脖子的手掌，Anthony的尸体却无法掉落。Steven啧了一声，不耐烦地大力甩动手臂，Anthony的尸体被甩飞，砸到拳笼的栏杆，然后缓缓滑到地上。  
肥胖男人歇斯底里的尖叫仿佛唤醒了观众。他们砸碎啤酒瓶，或一口饮尽，用酒瓶狠狠敲击拳笼的栏杆。胆小一些的，譬如肥胖男人，Anthony的尸体几乎是直接砸到了他贴近拳笼栏杆的肥脸上。他当场尿湿了裤子，嘿嘿嘿地疯笑着，伸手去摸场子里穿梭的东欧女孩。

Old Jenna用废布裹了Anthony的尸体，请女王陛下检查。Vanessa命令拳药老头仔细检查过后，让Old Jenna扔去往东第三个街区的大垃圾桶。  
Old Jenna扔下了Anthony的尸体，但并没离开。  
Natasha在Old Jenna身后，解决了Vanessa派出的几个尾巴。催眠术让他们站在Old Jenna身边，无知无觉。  
一分钟之后，红色的身影站在了楼顶上。  
“谢谢您，Jenna奶奶。”  
“别谢我，”Old Jenna挥一挥手，“Murdock，你和你家Foggy小子要注意安全。Vanessa不是好蒙骗的人，这几个人救得Anthony，未必救得了你。”  
“好的。”

夜魔侠直接将Anthony——其实是被秘密逮捕的Tony Stark，钢铁侠，百万富翁——送回了Steve的临时据点。  
Steven——Steve，美国队长，黑拳好手Steven——正在包扎被Anthony抓伤的手臂。Foggy拜托Natasha送来了晚餐便当。Matt一边吃Foggy做的肉馅蛋卷儿，一边被莫名其妙的花香熏得脑子疼。  
刚吞下最后一个蛋卷儿，狭小的房间内突然凭空落下一片紫色的花瓣。  
魔法师从虚无之中现身，领口的宝石睁开一只紫色的眼睛。  
花瓣落在地上，瞬间融化成治愈的香味。Matt总算觉得脑子没那么疼了，他撕开筷子，开始找Foggy埋在米饭里的虾肉。  
“怪奇。”Steve点头示意。  
怪奇扫视过Steve的伤口、Tony的尸体、Matt刚找出来的一块虾肉。他的手拂过Steve的伤口，手臂上原本血流不止的伤口立刻消失。  
“我不需要治疗，”Steve立刻说，“Tony需要治疗。为了让Vanessa完全相信，我使出了全力和Tony打斗。他伤得很重。”  
“迷失的科学家里，只有Tony能造成这么大的混乱，我真恨他。”怪奇摇头，“我只能修复他的身体，他的脑部之前安装过绝境病毒，现在我看不出来什么，他的脑子，现在整个是一盆烧沸的蛋浆。我毫不怀疑九头蛇给他洗脑，只为获取抓捕你们的线索，但我怀疑Tony在绝境病毒中安装了一个紧急备份。一旦敌人要通过绝境获取数据，这个备份中包含有一些错误的关键信息，可以误导敌人。”  
“紧急备份是覆盖式的。”Steve立刻明白了怪奇的言外之意。  
怪奇摘下皮手套上粘附着的一片花瓣，“Tony最好有什么脑备份之类的，或者等他自己想起来的话，恐怕时间太长。Charles Xavier可能有办法，但我的法力到此为止了。”魔法师拈起花瓣念了一句咒语，花瓣碎成粉末，包裹起Tony，开始修复他的身体。  
Matt吃完米饭和虾肉，洗好便当盒，离开了暂时据点。

Tony是Hydrangea最好的黑拳拳手。  
原因很简单，他脑子混沌，不知死亡为何物。  
绣球花的萃取剂在24小时内，会有极短时间的失效。在一天两三分钟的清醒里，他详细观察了Old Jenna，发出了第一个求救信号。  
他原本想写一张纸条给Old Jenna。然而他处于混沌中的时间比处于清醒的时间长太多了，纸条太危险，容易在混沌期被人发现，或是被自己无意中撕毁。  
于是他在拳赛中故意让自己多受一点伤，足够的血液，能让他在Old Jenna掌心写下Matt和Steve的名字。  
混沌期的幻觉中，那座大雪下的绣球花城堡依然完好，于是Tony觉得没问题。  
他没发现，幻觉中的城堡，正在被绣球花浓烈致死的香气逐步蚕食。

 

Steve上次来Xavier天才学院，是Tony的盛情邀请。他喜欢孩子们，虽然有点不赞成Logan在学院里抽烟，可是孩子们和Logan最亲，他觉得奇怪，但孩子们的笑脸永远使他快乐。  
Tony向Charles请教关于绝境的控制办法，Steve无意打扰，在学院里随意漫步。他看见Scott和Alex在柳树下接吻，蓝色的夜行者和白色的天使在比赛游泳，牌皇飞出点燃的纸牌，训练快银在高速下的应变力。

Steve从来对变种人，同性恋，或是血亲的选择没有意见。  
他是在战场上滚下来的人。死亡面前，所有的悔恨都会被放大，成为绝望。  
从不畏惧死亡的人是真正的好手，他们活得最久，活到战争结束，最终在和平的岁月中自杀。  
死亡的刀刃从来没有放过任何人，脆弱的人，坚强的人。

这次带着昏睡中的Tony来到学院，孩子们长大了许多。Scott和Alex结婚了，牌皇成了快银的男朋友，被绯红女巫找茬找得鸡飞狗跳。Charles失去了卷曲的复古发型，看着昏睡中的Tony，表情有点凝重。  
“我没办法恢复Tony的意识，”Charles开门见山，“我知道一个他的脑备份卫星，但那个卫星的数据密码我并不知道。我可以告诉你卫星的位置和获取数据的方法，但没有密码，那就是一堆没用的东西。”  
“我可以在他的脑中放置一个扳机点。一旦脑备份恢复，扳机点可以刺激他苏醒。”  
在严峻的事实面前，Steve从未动摇，Charles低声惊叹。他像一架人形攻城槌，一步一步走得十分踏实。他似乎从未考虑过Tony可能无法苏醒这一事实，而是竭尽全力治疗Tony，这处没办法就到下一处，这次不能做到就继续下一次。他坚实的内核为Tony而生，时刻准备着，为Tony付出生命。

“女王陛下，这种萃取液——”  
“是的，亲爱的Clerk。”  
“太令人惊叹了，女王陛下，这不仅是有史以来最强力的致幻剂，也是成瘾性最强的毒品！”  
Vanessa坐在Wilson Fisk的怀抱中。她情绪很好，张口咬下一小段绣球花枝，细细咀嚼。  
“这才是Hydrangea。”

Tony的戒断期如约而至。  
Vanessa给Tony注射的，是Hydrangea的原始溶液，效力强劲且粗暴，并没有正在上市的Hydrangea那种精细口感。Tony在戒断的冰水和烈焰中来回反复，在怪奇强力的治疗中痛苦翻滚。他感觉不到Steve每次都陪伴在他身边，给Tony擦拭口水，清洗身体。他听不到Steve絮絮叨叨地说着话。从咆哮突击队根根补的袜子，到Tony苏醒后，他们要去威尔逊律师事务所吃Foggy做的蛋卷儿。  
Tony在痛苦中浮沉，如同回到那座阴暗发臭的水牢，他只能蜷起身体，踮起脚尖，在漫长的窒息之后，呼吸一口痛楚的空气。

长时间的戒断反应，出人意料地强化了Tony的身体。伪装成拳药老头的Coulson送来情报，证实Hydrangea本身有类似超级士兵血清的作用，但却是以破坏神经系统作为代价。Hydrangea冲破神经递质的束缚，聚集出强大的肌肉力量，直至骨断筋折。

Tony蜷缩在绣球花城堡的脚下。他看见浓烈的香味在蚕食城堡，看见城堡在抵抗无止尽的攻击。  
他蜷缩在寒冷的雪中，在幻觉中，守护着意识中最后的城堡。

Vanessa在九头蛇的协助下，知晓了Tony还活着，在戒断反应中产生了Hydrangea的抗体，在复仇者的保护之下。  
他们重新开始搜捕Tony。  
Coulson想方设法带出了Old Jenna，让Matt和Foggy保护她。  
Vanessa要把钢铁侠的血抽干，她要斩断复仇者的手脚，掐灭Hydrangea解药的希望，让瘾君子们死在万众瞩目的地方宣示权力，让这些多管闲事的人滚出地狱厨房。  
Tony没有猜到的是，犯罪界真的有人读过MBA，还是商学艺术双学位。

那些黑暗的日子里，绣球花几乎成为了复仇者的噩梦。  
Natasha和怪奇最初都不同意Steve在流亡中带着Tony。他们作为复仇者的共同领袖目标太大，如果不分开行动，很容易被Vanessa一击得手，完全没有任何保险措施。  
但Steve坚持带着Tony在自己身边。  
没有昂贵的医疗，没有怪奇精细的魔法。  
Steve用最原始的方法护理Tony，带着昏迷或疯狂中的Tony四处奔逃。  
他们去过极寒之地，借助寒冰的庇护；他们去过亚特兰蒂斯，在纳摩的皇宫中躲藏；他们回到过地狱厨房，在Vanessa和九头蛇的根据地盘桓。

在另一场精疲力尽的戒断反应后，Steve睡在Tony身边。  
他看见漫天大雪。雪地里有一个Tony。  
他追上Tony。  
“Steve？”  
“Tony。”  
他们静默片刻，在幻觉中的大雪里，看到若隐若现的绣球花堡垒。  
那堡垒以冰砖砌建，冰上凝冻着绣球花的花纹。  
Steve叩开堡垒的大门。  
空间里弥散着绣球花的清淡气味。Tony幻觉中的Steve站在中央，被绣球花严密地保护着。  
Tony，被秘密逮捕的Tony，被殴打折磨的Tony，被注射毒品的Tony，在一天只有几分钟清醒的混沌里，用攻击他的绣球花筑起了一个堡垒，将幻觉中的Steve牢牢保护在里面。  
Steve是Tony最后的防线。

 

 

 

Steve感到眼睛里有泪水充盈。  
他眨了一下眼睛。  
Tony在他身边沉睡，钟表忠实地显示6：27分的时间。  
他又梦到了多年之前的那次意外。Steve释然地笑笑。  
Steve重新躺下。Tony嘟嚷着什么，翻了个身，Steve从背后抱住他的丈夫，再次沉睡过去。  
床单因两人的动作，轻轻抖动，落下一片绣球花瓣。

**Author's Note:**

> 写完啦写完啦写完啦。  
> 这次的短篇来源于一些我自己的真实经历。绣球花是原产四川的植物，多数人叫它紫阳花，但我的家乡叫它绣球。绣球的花和根茎都可入药（不过萃取毒品是我乱编的！不要信！），花语是“黑暗中的幸福和希望”，是我在学习绘画中画得最多的花卉。  
> 在这篇带着黑暗色彩的文章中，Steve的战场在现实，Tony的战场在幻境。在被绑架之后，Steve尽力寻找和治疗，Tony在重伤之下传出消息，在混沌的幻境中固守内心的防线。  
> 即使他们不再是美国队长和钢铁侠，在黑暗时期的流亡，在拯救和逃离之中，他们仍然是普通人的英雄。  
> 而且始终相爱。
> 
>  
> 
> 谢谢@晴九折 大官人累到深夜帮我这个蠢人排版，谢谢@青鸟明月汤 一直支持我出盾铁本战死线，帮我做盾铁本的封面，当然还有仓鼠们！给你们爱爱！


End file.
